


The Italian Restaurant

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billioaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity, Oliver and Tommy go on their first date which leads to other firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Italian Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. We will be jumping around in their relationship. This fic is a few months after the events of Part 1 and several years before Part 2.
> 
> It is a rainy Saturday morning where I am. I can't think of a better way to spend a lazy morning than reading some fic. Be warned - this contains smut.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been writing to me and leaving me kudos on this series. I'm glad I'm not the only one with a love for Smoaking Billionaires.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

The small Italian restaurant was nestled in a cobblestone alley in the financial district. It had been a Starling City tradition for almost as long as there had been a Starling City. Regardless of their reputations, Oliver and Tommy had always been welcomed at Morrello's. The first time they went to the restaurant it was in celebration of their fifth grade graduation. The morning of graduation Tommy and Oliver stood in front of the Queen mansion dressed in matching suits and ties and had their photographs taken by Moira. When Moira told them how handsome they looked and how proud of them she was, Tommy had burst into tears. It had been two years since he'd seen Malcolm and he'd hoped that his father would make a reappearance for his graduation. Moira had done her best to comfort Tommy, but it was Robert who'd succeeded in stopping Tommy's tears with a promise of a special surprise. That night, Robert had taken the boys to dinner and when they'd arrived, he'd introduced Oliver and Thomas to Mr. Morrello as his boys. There was something special about that night and they never forgot it. Robert taking the boys to Morrello's  to celebrate milestones became a tradition and, as they got older, they started going without him. They would eat good food and talk about school, girls, their parents or whatever needed discussing. Neither had ever brought Laurel. Tommy only ever brought one woman with him and only after the Gambit went down. He took Thea every year on Oliver's birthday. Oliver and Tommy never discussed why they never brought dates to Morrello's, it was just understood that it was just for them to share, until Felicity.

It had been four months since Tommy and Oliver had told Felicity that they wanted to have a relationship with her and with each other. Since then, all hell had broken loose. Oliver's former friend and fellow castaway, Slade Wilson, returned from the not quite dead on a mission to destroy Oliver. Slade nearly succeeded. He revealed Thea's parentage, murdered Moira, set an army of Mirakuru fueled criminals on a rampage through the city and, if not for Tommy, would've stolen QC with the help of his spy, Isabel Rochev. Suffice it to say, things had sucked and not the good kind of sucking that led to amazing orgasms. In all that time there hadn't been any Tommy or Oliver induced orgasms for Felicity. There'd been lots of stolen kisses, but everything had been such a mess there'd been no time to give their relationship the attention it needed. Dinner at Morrello's was an attempt to change that.

After Oliver asked Felicity, "Do you like Italian?" he'd reserved Tommy and his usual table, a crescent booth in the furthest corner of the restaurant. It was away from the bar, the kitchen and curious eyes. Oliver guided Felicity through the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. The red dress she wore had numerous cut outs and his hand was like fire against her bare skin. Tommy was already seated at the table, his arm draped casually across the back of the leather banquette. He was in conversation with an older man and had an easy smile on his face. He laughed at whatever the man had said and he looked genuinely happy. Felicity took a moment to watch him unobserved. Tommy had a natural ease about him. His body was loose and relaxed and the smile he wore wasn't calculated. He was so different from Oliver. Oliver's body was always coiled tight and ready for a fight. He was never completely relaxed because he always had, as Dig liked to say, situational awareness. Outside of the Team, Thea and Tommy the smiles Oliver wore were never genuine. In the time she'd come to know these men she'd learned that their outward mannerisms belied their emotional lives. Despite everything he'd been through, Oliver was quick to love and to be open with his heart. Tommy was much more cautious and seemed to expect betrayal and loss. In that way, Felicity and Tommy were a lot alike. Their childhoods had taught them that the people you count on don't always stick around. Upon seeing Oliver and Felicity, he rose from the table and nervously straightened his suit jacket.

"Oliver, it is good to see you," the older man said.

Oliver extended his hand in greeting, "George, it's good to see you too. May I introduce our friend, Felicity Smoak? Felicity, George Morrello."

Felicity extended her hand, but the man took her shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks. "Welcome to Morrello's. I hope you enjoy your evening."

"Thank you. Tommy and Oliver just rave about your food and your restaurant is beautiful," Felicity said as her eyes took in the candlelit room.

"I'll bring the Sangiovese and then the chef's selections," George smiled and quickly stepped away.

"Hi," Tommy said shyly as he hugged Felicity and then Oliver. "You look stunning," he told Felicity as he kissed her cheek.

Felicity took a moment to respond. The smile he shared with her was dazzling and the look of openness in his eyes took her breath away. She was unable to resist leaning into him to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "You look very handsome," she said, "and you smell amazing." Felicity slid onto the banquette until she was seated in the middle flanked by Tommy and Oliver on each side. Both men appeared to be actively trying not to touch her.

On the ride over, Oliver had told Felicity about some of meals Tommy and he had shared at Morrello's over the years. She leaned back against the banquette and tried to picture a teenaged Tommy and Oliver coming to the restaurant for summits on the woes of being young, handsome and obscenely rich. "Do you think your great grandfathers Queen and Merlyn dined together back in the day?"

Tommy laughed, "Our mom's were the ones who came from old money. Our dad's were the self-made men."

"You'll like the Sangiovese," Oliver said as he saw George approaching, actively trying to avoid the topic of either of his parents.

"I'm not going to drink," she said reaching for her water.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked with alarm. "It might help with the nerves."

Nerves was a nice way of saying, absolutely terrified. She was still unsure if a relationship between three  people was even possible. She'd never had much success with relationships before. She sincerely doubted that she'd be any better keeping two men happy and satisfied than she'd been with one - but then she'd spend time with Oliver and Tommy and there was no denying that she'd fallen in love with both of them. If it were possible to love two men and be with them without being forced to choose, she wanted to try. "Are you nervous?" she asked Oliver with a surprised grin and a lot of relief.

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Me too," Tommy volunteered.

"Line forms behind me," Felicity smiled and gave each of their hands a squeeze. "I don't think the alcohol will mix well with the three benzos I took."

Tommy covered his amused smile with his hand. When George arrived at the table he poured some wine for Tommy to taste. He nodded and George poured each of them a glass. Tommy raised his glass, "To beginnings," the three tapped their glasses and took a sip.

Oliver discreetly slid Felicity's glass in front of him. When she arched a brow at him, he gave her a wink. "It's silly to be nervous, right?" Oliver leaned back in his seat and brushed his hands down the front of his jacket, smoothing away non-existent wrinkles.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, "What's to be nervous about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you'd say that, you've seen me naked." She slapped her hand over her mouth and instantly regretted taking the benzos.

Tommy laughed, "Are you nervous about seeing me naked? I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have anything to be worried about." She finished her glass of water and looked around for the waiter.

"Easy for you to say - you're not the one who is going to be compared to Oliver Queen," Tommy eyed his old friend.

She immediately turned to face him at the insecurity in his voice and reached across the table to take his hand, "I won't be comparing you, I promise. Besides, I've seen Oliver," her eyes widened in horror, "shirtless. I've seen him shirtless. He's shirtless all the time - all the time shirtless."

Oliver began choking on his wine and she immediately started to pat his back, "Oh, god, I'm so sorry Oliver." Her slaps on his back became more vigorous as she started to fear that she'd finally succeeded in killing Oliver with an innuendo, "I definitely shouldn't drink tonight."

"I don't know," Tommy said taking a sip of wine, "I'd kind of like to find out what you'll say with benzos and a glass or two of wine in you."

Felicity looked at Oliver with concern as she removed her hand from his back. The tips of his ears had turned pink and his cheeks were flushed. She was confident that his pink hue was from blushing and not choking. "I'm sorry, but I think we've already established that I'm nervous."

Oliver cleared his throat and squeezed her hand in reassurance, "It's okay, but I think we should steer clear of nudity as our dinner conversation."

"Yes, excellent plan," Felicity said enthusiastically nodding her head, "no more talking about your naked penises." Her hands flew to cover her face.

Tommy burst out laughing, "Have pity on her, Ollie. Give her that glass of wine."

 

Four hours later they arrived back at Tommy's apartment. Dinner had been full of laughter, flirtation and subtle caresses. They'd fallen back into the relaxed and easy camaraderie they'd shared before Slade had burst onto the scene and upended their lives. However, once they were inside a taxi on their way to Tommy's, their nerves all seemed to return in force.  They spent the entire car ride in tense silence. As they entered the apartment, they all seemed to still be lost in their own private thoughts. Felicity put down the overnight bag she'd brought with her and took a deep breath. The silence was oppressive and she was afraid she'd fill it with nervous, inappropriate babbling. She remembered the playlist she'd made to set the mood and docked her phone into Tommy's stereo. Soft music began to play and mercifully filled the silence. Tommy stood in the middle of his living room with his hands in his pockets. Oliver busied himself by pouring a glass of scotch.

They seemed more nervous than she felt and she took pity on them, "We don't have to do anything tonight. Tonight can be about you taking me to _the_ Italian restaurant. It was fun and it means so much to me that you shared it with me." Both men blinked at her in confusion, "We found our rhythm again. We can leave it at that and try another night."

Tommy was the first to return to his senses, "Dance with me?"

She took the hand he offered and slid into his arms. She relaxed into his embrace and allowed Tommy to take the lead. The beat of the song was erotic and pulsed through them. Their bodies pressed together, hands caressing as they explored each other to the rhythm of the music. Oliver stepped up behind her and pressed against her back. His hands joined theirs in sensual exploration.

Touching led to kissing and, after a half hour, Felicity realized that they were waiting on her to take the lead. She slipped from their embraces and retrieved her bag. She moved into the bedroom with Tommy and Oliver in tow. She knelt down in front of the nightstand and opened the case, "I brought some supplies to cover all of our bases."

Tommy knelt beside her and put his hand in the bag, "May I?"

"Sure," she stood up and nervously wrapped her arms around her middle. She started to wonder if  maybe she went a little overboard when Tommy removed the first item.

"Water?" he asked as he removed two bottles of water.

"It's important to hydrate," she said as way of reasonable explanation.

"I do have running water," Tommy placed the water on the nightstand.

"Well, now we have more and it will be conveniently located," she said.

Tommy smiled and reached back into the bag and removed a box of condoms, "Safe, always important." He arched his eyebrows and slowly removed ten boxes of condoms and stacked them deliberately on the nightstand. He turned to look at her and fought a smile, "Why are there over two hundred condoms on my nightstand?"

She shifted nervously from foot to foot, "Well, I haven't seen you guys yet, so I wasn't sure on size, or if you had a preference on the brand or the bells and whistles."

"Bells and whistles?" Oliver nearly choked on a laugh.

"You know, ribbed, lubricant, desensitizing gel - bells and whistles." Felicity bit her lip as she watched their amused faces, "There are two of you, I didn't want to run out."

Oliver covered his smile with his hand. Tommy turned his attention back to the bag, "Any Viagra in here?"

Felicity's eyes went wide with panic. They were both young and healthy and it never occurred to her that they would need them, "Oh, no - I didn't - don't you need a prescription for that?"

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's just kidding. Two hundred condoms are a lot for one weekend - even for two guys."

Tommy huffed out a laugh, "Well, we won't have to worry about running out of lube if we use all two hundred." He lined up five bottles, "Water based, stimulating, self-warming and flavored."

"Well, you like lemons," she said to Tommy, "and Oliver likes strawberries."

"Beautiful and considerate." Tommy reached back into the bag, "A first aid kit?"

"Listen, I've put more stitches into that man than I can count - okay, not true, one hundred and forty eight," she grabbed the kit from his hand and hugged it to her chest, "he has a tendency to get injured."

"Felicity, I promise to do my best to not get injured," Oliver took the kit from her and handed it back to Tommy.

"I'm a bit of a klutz and there are going to be lots of limbs and moving parts and one of us could end up with a black eye or a sprain - there could be chaffing." Her arms moved about wildly.

"I don't know if I should be aroused by what you think we're going to be doing tonight or update my will," Tommy reached back into the bag. "Power bars?"

"Oliver might get hungry," Felicity said like it was obvious.

Oliver slid his arms around her and pulled her back up against his chest. "You're remarkable," he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Poptarts." Tommy raised an eyebrow, "In case you get hungry?"

"I might," she shrugged her shoulders.

Tommy pulled out a stack of paper, "Take-out menus?"

"We might get hungry for things that are not power bars or Poptarts and I promised Oliver that I'd disconnect from technology this weekend, so I collected a few menus the last time I was in the area." She dropped her head back against Oliver's chest, "Okay, I know. I'm being slightly ridiculous. I also packed shampoo, conditioner, contact solution, toothpaste and a toothbrush for me and Oliver, and two changes of clothes. I was just really nervous while I was getting ready."

"Hey," Tommy stood up and cupped Felicity's face, "I think it's wonderful that you did all of this. I think you're wonderful."

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Tommy said right before he kissed her. He started slow and gentle without tongue. She held onto Oliver's arm with one hand and grabbed Tommy with the other. When she sighed, Tommy licked into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Oliver began to massage her breasts with one hand as the other hand trailed down her side until it reached the hem of her dress and he began to pull it up.

Felicity pushed against Tommy's chest and squeezed Oliver's arm.

"No," she panted. Both men immediately took a step away from her.

"We can slow down or stop. Whatever you want, Felicity," Oliver said with concern.

She shook her head, "No, it's not that. It's just that last time I was naked and you guys kept your clothes on." She stepped up to Tommy and began to unbutton his shirt, "That's doubly unfair, don't you think?" She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and pulled it off of his arms. She held up a hand reaching to touch him, when she stopped, "May I?"

Tommy nodded and took her hand and placed it over his heart, "I'm all yours."

Felicity smiled and began to lightly trace over him with her fingers. Tommy was beautiful. He was lean and defined with a smattering of hair across his chest and down his sternum forming a trail that disappeared into the waistband of his pants. "You're beautiful."

She turned to face Oliver who was looking endearingly bashful. She unbuttoned his shirt, but when she went to slide it off of his shoulders she began to giggle. Her head dropped to his chest and her giggling increased.

Oliver took hold of her arms, "Felicity?" his voice laced with concern.

"I'm sorry," she took a deep breath in an attempt to stop her giggling, "I promise, I'm not freaking out." She took another deep breath and looked up into his eyes, "Do you know how many times I've taken off your shirt to treat an injury and wished I could do," she bit her lip.

"Wished you could do what?" he asked in a low growl.

"This," she said. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and licked his pec and across his nipple. He grabbed her hips and she covered his nipple with her lips and began to suck.

"Felicity," Oliver moaned, "I wished for that too." His finger exerted minimal pressure on her chin and she looked up at him. He smiled and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. She wrapped her lips around his thumb and sucked it into her mouth and he huskily rumbled, "Felicity." Oliver pulled his thumb from her mouth and she raised her eyes in a challenge. His lips crashed against hers as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she lost herself in the feel of his mouth as it moved against her and his tongue danced with her own. She was kissing him with the intent that it would lead to sex and her brain was short circuiting with the knowledge that she was about to have sex with Oliver. Tommy's hand gliding down her side as he began to suck on her neck fried what little logic remained as she remembered her intent was to have sex with not only Oliver, but with Tommy too.

Tommy unzipped her dress and it slid to the floor. Felicity stepped out of her dress and kicked it to the side. Her hands found Oliver's belt and she began to free him from his pants. As he kicked his shoes off, Felicity turned to Tommy who was already toeing his shoes off by the time her fingers landed on his belt. Before she knew it, they were both standing before her in just their underwear and she was paralyzed from indecision. She wasn't sure what she should do next, or who she should touch next. She didn't want anyone to feel left out or like they were second choice.

"Felicity," Oliver said calmly, "you're thinking too much."

She looked up at him, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "I don't know what to do. Are there rules for engagement?" she genuinely asked.

"This isn't a war, Felicity," Tommy said taking a step towards her. "How about we start like last time? We focus on you first."

 "Okay," she stepped out of her heels, removed her bra and shimmied out of her panties, "but I'd like to do something first?"

Tommy smiled and traced her cheek with a finger, "Anything."

"I'd like to touch you first," she said shyly, "both of you."

Both men nodded eagerly.

Felicity started with Tommy. Her fingers began their exploration by running through his hair. They traced along his cheekbone and down his neck. She examined the planes of his chest and the dips of his abs, before slipping behind him to pay equal attention to his back. Her fingers hooked into his underpants and she lowered them and her knees to the floor. Her fingers trailed along his calves and up to his lean defined thighs. With cupped hands, she took hold of his firm ass and squeezed. She placed her hands on his hips and turned him to face her. His erection bobbed in front of her, but she ignored it in favor of rubbing her thumbs along his hipbones, before lightly scratching down the front of his thighs. She catalogued every tremor and gasp as she explored his body. She smiled as she looked up at him, rising to her feet as she disregarded his erection and turned her attention to Oliver.

Oliver stood in his boxers in front of her with his fingers nervously rubbing together. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hands. "If you're not comfortable, we don't have to do this," she said softly.

He lifted her hands to his lips, "I want you to touch me." He released her hands and removed his boxers. He stood in front of her tall, with his head held high, but she could tell from his breathing he was anxious. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder once before taking a step back to observe the marvel that was a naked Oliver Queen. If Michelangelo were alive, she'd commission a sculpture. Oliver's abs and ass deserved nothing less than to be immortalized in marble. She started by mapping the scars on his chest, back and arms that were as familiar to her as the freckles on her own nose. His scars were just part of him, a testament to his strength and tenacity. She always knew he had more scars - she might've peaked before she destroyed his Starling City General medical records - but she wasn't prepared to see what had, up to this point, always been covered. His strong and powerful legs were crossed with knife slashes, burns and puckered bullet wounds. The burn on his lower back extended to his chiseled backside. Fire had licked down his left butt cheek and left a trail of scars, like rain on a window pane. She felt bile rise in her throat, not in disgust and not in pity, but in rage. She would never understand how anyone could lift a hand in cruelty to a man who had shown her nothing but kindness and loyalty.

A small sound escaped Tommy and Felicity realized that he was seeing the reality of what Oliver had endured for the first time. His eyes were wet and he appeared to be in anguish. "Ollie," he whispered.

Oliver turned to face his friend, "It looks worse than it was," he lied in an attempt to reassure his friend.

"Don't," Tommy said, "don't lie to me in this room." Oliver looked at his feet but nodded. "Are you in pain?"

Oliver sighed, "Sometimes. Some of the scars twinge occasionally. My knees and shoulders ache almost all the time, especially if it is wet and cold. I know you won't believe me, but I don't really feel it anymore."

"Why?" Tommy asked, "why do you spend your nights they way you do if you're in pain? All that running and jumping. All the fighting. You have to be making it worse."

Oliver shrugged, "There is pain worse than the physical kind. Being the Arrow helps." He knew from the confused look on Tommy's face that he didn't understand, "I have to do it."

Tommy sat heavily on the foot of the bed, "I didn't know. I didn't realize what you'd been through." He covered his face with his hands, "I made jokes about it."

"Hey," Oliver sat down next to Tommy on the bed, "you didn't know and I didn't want you to know."

"Why?" Tommy asked looking at Oliver with genuine curiosity.

"I didn't want you to see me as damaged or broken. I didn't want sympathy because I didn't deserve it." Oliver took a deep breath, "I came home to right my dad's wrongs and to die, but there was a small part of me that hoped that I'd be able to reclaim my old life with my mom, Thea and you. I was afraid that you'd see me as a monster if you knew what had happened to me and what I had done to survive." Oliver took another deep breath, "I still fear that."

"When Thea called to tell me that they found you, it was the closest thing to a miracle that I will ever know. I never really stopped to consider what those five years had to do to you physically or emotionally until I learned you were the Hood, but even then, I didn't truly understand." Tommy's hands moved closer to Oliver, but he hesitated to touch him. "How are you still alive?"

Oliver took hold of one of Tommy's hands and placed it over his heart. "I don't know. I should've died - so many times."

Tommy leaned forward and brushed his lips against Oliver's. They sat there with their foreheads pressed together, but their lips a breath apart. Tommy licked his lips and his tongue brushed against Oliver's. Oliver's hands moved to Tommy's neck and he closed his mouth around Tommy's. It was a tender kiss, full of promise.

They separated and a blush spread across Tommy's cheeks. He spotted Felicity who had retreated in an attempt to give them some privacy. He held out his hand to her and winked, "I think I said something about you coming first."

She smiled as she moved to stand in front of Tommy. She gave Oliver's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I do believe you insisted on it."

Tommy placed a kiss to her belly before looking up at her. "You're going to forget your name before tonight is over." Oliver groaned and Felicity giggled. "Too much?"

"No," she ran her fingers through his hair, "just right."

Tommy moved over so she could sit between him and Oliver. "At any time you're uncomfortable or you want to stop, you just say the word."

Felicity stroked his cheek, "Tommy?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said with a mischievous grin.

Tommy's hands landed on either side of her hips as his lips descended onto hers. His chest pressed against hers and her back lowered to the bed. Her hands trailed up and down his back as his lips trailed the column of her throat. When Tommy's lips surrounded her nipple, her gasp was swallowed by Oliver's mouth. His tongue licked against the roof of her mouth and her hips bucked in response. Fingers slid between her folds and began to circle her clit. She didn't know if the fingers belonged to Oliver or to Tommy, but they were driving her wild as they rubbed against her clit in slow circles. Hands seemed to be everywhere at once and her body was tense with need. Tommy's tongue began to flick against her nipple and she had to pull away from Oliver's mouth to catch her breath. Oliver smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed the tip of her nose, "You're so beautiful."

"Oliver," she gasped as his fingers slid inside of her, the heel of his palm massaging her mound. Her hands tightened around Tommy's sides as Oliver's fingers began to pump faster. Tommy's mouth switched to her other breast and when his tongue flicked against her nipple, her back arched completely off the bed as an orgasm rippled through her. Felicity's arms went limp as Oliver's fingers continued to work her and Tommy began to press kisses across her chest.

Tommy sat up on his knees and trailed his hand down her stomach until it landed on top of Oliver's. The men shared a look and without any words spoken, Oliver lifted Felicity in his arms and moved her so her head was laying on top of a pillow. Oliver lay on his side next to Felicity and kissed her slowly. "Are you okay?"

Felicity ran her knuckles against his scruff, "No complaints? You?"

He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, "No complaints."

The hand Oliver had been trailing down her side, slid beneath her knee and lifted her leg over his own. Before she even registered the movement, Tommy's mouth covered her sex as Oliver's mouth covered her own. Tommy's tongue avoided her sensitive clit and instead lapped at her entrance. His tongue began to thrust into her and she writhed beneath him. "Tommy," she hummed as her hands landed on the back of his head in encouragement.

Oliver's mouth had moved to the sensitive spot beneath her ear as his fingers rolled her nipple. She didn't know how it was possible, but Tommy and Oliver's tongues felt like they were operating in tandem. When Oliver's lips wrapped around her ear and his tongue pulled against her piercing, Tommy's lips wrapped around her clit, his tongue flattening against her and he sucked. "Fuck," she stuttered.

Tommy chuckled against her, the vibration pulsing against her and she moaned. He thrust two fingers inside of her and began pumping. His mouth gently pulled and sucked on her nether lips as she began panting. Her second orgasm of the night was quickly chasing after the first. "Tommy, don't stop," she begged, "please, don't stop." Tommy curled his fingers within her and he kept stroking against a spot that almost overwhelmed her with the intense pleasure it brought her. She wanted it to stop and to never stop, all at the same time. Oliver's lips returned to hers and his large hand massaged the swell of her breast. Her hips thrust against Tommy's mouth and hand as she desperately sought release. Her entire body was trembling as lightning seemed to shoot through her legs and feet. Tommy's lips surrounded her clit and he sucked hard against her. The edges of her vision went black as the orgasm tore through her. "Tommy," she wept against Oliver's lips.

When she opened her eyes, she was looking into Tommy's azure eyes. His smile was gentle, "Hi."

She lifted her head from the pillow to kiss him. She could taste herself on his tongue as she licked into his mouth. The kiss was wet and slow and stirred something inside of her. She'd had two orgasms already, but these men made her insatiable. Tommy flopped over onto his back, but not before taking her hand and pressing it to his chest.

Oliver's face hovered over hers and she had to blink to bring him into focus. He laced his own fingers through hers and kissed her knuckles. His other hand stroked her hair and he looked into her eyes. She was awed by the emotions she saw dance across his features. Oliver was never one for words, but she'd always been able to know what he was thinking with just one look. "Oh," she said softly when she realized what he was saying. He smiled when he saw the realization dawn on her face.

Oliver's head dropped to her shoulder and his lips whispered against the shell of her ear, "I love you." His eyes returned to hers and he captured her bottom lip between his. They had another silent conversation as they kissed and she squeezed his hand in understanding. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and rolled onto his back, releasing her hand.

Felicity rolled away from Oliver to face Tommy. He had a thoughtful look on his face and gave her a timid smile. She kissed him and he responded cautiously. She was patient as she slowly coaxed a more passionate response from him. Her fingers danced across his chest and down his abdomen until they landed at his hips. Her fingers glided back and forth between his hips three times before he gripped the back of her head and plundered her mouth. She couldn't help but smile as her fingers wrapped around his cock and his breath hitched as she began to gently pump him. Felicity released him as she moved to straddle his waist, his cock bumping against her ass. She lowered her head to capture his lips and her hair formed a curtain. "Still with me?" she asked.

"God, yes," he responded with a grin.

Her lips landed on his throat and she sucked and nipped her way to his chest. Her tongue darted out to circle one of his nipples and his hands gripped her hips like a vice. "Felicity," he growled.

She looked at him with a glint in her eyes before she wrapped her lips around his nipple and sucked. His hips buck and his cock slid between her wet folds. "So impatient," she teased as she tweaked his other nipple. Her lips followed the trail her fingers had blazed earlier. When she reached his hips, Tommy raised onto his elbows. His eyes were blown wide with lust and his tongue poked out between his lips. He seemed mesmerized with her every movement. She blew across the tip of his penis and he shuddered. She smiled at him and then lowered her mouth over him. His arms gave out beneath him and he fell back onto the bed.

"Fuck," he mumbled as her mouth moved up and down along his shaft. His hands landed on her shoulders and he pulled her away. "I'm not going to last," he pulled her back towards his mouth so he could kiss her. Felicity's fingers sank into his hair as she kissed him back with fervor.

Felicity sat back up to find Oliver holding out a condom to her. She smiled her thanks and opened the foil packet. As she rolled the condom over Tommy's erection, Oliver kissed her before retreating to the edge of the bed. Felicity held Tommy against her entrance and only sank onto him when he met her eyes. Once he was fully inside her, Tommy held up his hands for her to grasp. She used his arms for support as she slowly rocked back and forth, grinding her clit against his pelvis. He bent his knees and began to thrust into her. She could feel her pleasure coiling in her belly and she began to swirl her hips against his, her head thrown back and her hair brushing against his knees. He let go of her hands. One hand landing on her hip the other traveling to where they were joined so he could press his thumb against her clit. Her hands traveled to her breasts and she began to pinch her nipples. Her hips began to lose their rhythm and his hips increased speed as he thrust against her. "Tommy," she moaned as the first contraction of her orgasm washed over her.

"Look at me," Tommy demanded.

She lowered her head and locked eyes with him as the orgasm finally overtook her, "Tommy," she gasped as she collapsed against him.

He rolled her onto her back and began to piston his hips into her. "Felicity," he cried against her neck as he found his release.

They lay in each other's arms for a minute as they tried to catch their breath. A small residual contraction had Felicity gripping Tommy inside her. He groaned as he pulled out of her, rolling onto his side. He kissed her slowly and then smiled, "Not bad for a first time."

Her smile matched his, "Not bad at all."

Tommy pressed another kiss to her lips before he excused himself and disappeared into the bathroom.

Felicity rolled over to face Oliver, who was laying on his side silently watching her from the far edge of the bed. His brow was slightly furrowed and he had a bit of an inscrutable look on his face. She extended her hand towards him and he took it. "You're very far away," not just referring to the physical distance between them.

Oliver shifted closer to her, "I didn't want to crowd you. Picking Tommy first, that meant a lot to him."

She knew Oliver had wanted her to pick Tommy first. They hadn't spoken about it, but they both knew that of the three of them, Tommy felt the most insecure in his standing in their relationship. Not since his mom died had anyone ever put Tommy first and his dad had taught him that if he didn't want to be disappointed he should accept that he'd never be anyone's priority.  Felicity loved Tommy and she wanted him to believe that she loved him because of who he was not because of Oliver.

"Watching us, was that weird for you?" Felicity asked hoping he didn't regret wanting Tommy to go first.

He squeezed her hand. "Honestly, watching you was arousing, but," Oliver bit his lip and dropped his head onto the mattress.

"Arousing, but?" Felicity asked nervously.

He looked up at her, "I was jealous. I wanted to be the one inside you. I wanted to be the reason you were making those noises."

The tips of his ears had turned pink and Felicity couldn't resist kissing him. Her hands began to trace the familiar scars on his torso. For years she had touched him as she cleaned his wounds, taped his ribs and put in delicate sutures. She'd always been tender and gentle with her touch because she never wanted to be the reason he felt any further physical pain. Before her touch had always been clinical, but now that they lay naked in one another's arms he felt different beneath her fingers. Instead of winces and gasps of pain, he was quivering and moaning in pleasure. For so long, when she looked into Oliver's eyes, he looked at her like she was something beyond his reach. As his mouth moved against hers and his hands caressed her body, he looked at her like she was everything. He shifted so he was cradled between her legs. He took hold of her hands and guided them to his neck as he whispered, "Felicity, hold onto me tight."

Felicity laughed as joy bubbled out of her, "This is exactly the circumstance I imagined."

His smile changed his whole face. Gone was the brooding vigilante who seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. In his place was the Oliver who loved with his whole heart without reservation. "Me too," he said and Felicity believed him.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and hooked her legs over his lower back. "I'm never letting go," she promised. She pulled his head towards her and kissed him with abandon. Felicity had never felt so much from a single kiss. It was as if Oliver was pouring all of the love and desire he'd denied himself out of fear and self-hatred into their kiss. His abs were pressed against her hips and she rocked against him and the friction sent little jolts of pleasure through her. Her hands traveled down his sides as she desperately tried to reach his ass. When she couldn't reach she used her feet to push him forward. She threw her head back in pleasure when his erection moved through her folds and rubbed against her clit.

"Felicity?" he asked, "are you sure?"

"Yes, Oliver, yes," she responded as she peppered his jaw with kisses.

Oliver pulled back onto his knees and sheathed himself with a condom. His mouth returned to hers for a brief kiss before he pressed his lips right over her heart. He lined himself up at her entrance and watched her face as he slowly sank into her. Once he had bottomed out she hooked her legs back over his hips to draw him in closer. He slowly rocked against her, his movements small and controlled. His lips hovered over hers as he stared into her eyes. Every gasp, sigh and groan they shared elicited a soft smile of a secret shared. He circled his hips, but the friction wasn't enough, he wasn't close enough. Her hands grasped his ass and she pulled him tighter against her as she tried to thrust against him. He lowered his hands to her ass and lifted her hips from the bed. He tilted her pelvis which allowed him to go deeper as he thrust against her g-spot.

"Fuck, right there," her entire body squeezed around him as she tried to draw him in further, "oh, God, don't stop."

His gaze unrelenting, he began to thrust into her faster and harder, "I'm close," he panted.

"Me too," she said as the pleasure coiled tightly within her, "so close." Oliver used his considerable strength to shift one arm under her ass, so he could slide his other hand between them. He rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts and Felicity came undone beneath him, "Oliver."

His mouth descended onto hers as his thrusting became erratic. He lowered his mouth to her neck and chanted her name over and over again.

"Look at me," Felicity demanded.

Oliver immediately complied and the moment their eyes connected his body went rigid with his release. "Felicity," he gasped against her mouth as his body collapsed on top of hers. He buried his head against the crook of her neck and he whispered a plea, "Don't let me go."

Felicity kissed his temple as she cradled his head, "Never. I'll never let you go."

Oliver let out a sigh of contentment. After a few minutes he seemed to come back to himself and he withdrew from her. "I'll be right back," he said as he shifted off the bed.

Tommy stood in the doorway of the bathroom. The two men exchanged smiles as Oliver placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy stepped into the bedroom and retrieved one of Felicity's bottles of water from the nightstand. "It's important to stay hydrated," he winked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and passed her the water.

She sat up against the headboard and drank half the bottle before passing it back to him, "Thank you."

"That was pretty intense," Tommy said as his fingers picked at the label on the bottle.

"The whole evening has been intense," Felicity said as she closed her hand around his.

He smiled, "That is very true."

She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her chest flat against his back. She took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged gently, "A girl could get use to all those orgasms." Oliver came out of the bathroom and she smiled, "So, that happened."

"I'm glad it did," Oliver moved closer to the bed.

Tommy nodded, "Me too."

Felicity moved around Tommy and picked up her overnight bag. When she stood up and realized that she was naked and they were naked and they'd just had sex she started to laugh in delight. "I, Felicity Smoak, just had sex with two incredibly hot guys. Who would've thought that a girl from Las Vegas would have sex with two guys - at once?" Oliver and Tommy looked at one another and then each sheepishly lifted a hand. She narrowed her eyes in confusion before what she said had a chance to sink in and she rolled her eyes, "Please, you're confusing drunken tourists with locals." Neither of them looked convinced, "You're both incorrigible. I'm going to take out my contacts and take off my mascara, but when I come back, we're going to debrief."

"Debrief?" Tommy asked skeptically.

Felicity looked to Oliver for confirmation, "Yes, debrief. What went well. What didn't. What we liked. What we didn't. What we'd like to try or try differently." Oliver, Dig and Felicity debriefed after every mission. Lots of communication and lots of practice was why they operated so well together - they were able to anticipate each other. If it worked for Team Arrow it would work for Oliver, Tommy and Felicity's relationship.

"Okay," Tommy said as Oliver shrugged.

"Guys, if this is going to work we need to communicate. We need to trust one another with how we're really feeling. If we aren't honest, this is going to end badly, for all of us."

"You're right," Oliver said, "we'll talk when you're done in the bathroom."

"So, is that a firm no on cuddling?" Tommy asked half teasing.

She looked between the two guys, "No, not no to cuddling, I like cuddling. We can cuddle first and then debrief or debrief while cuddling. Or cuddle, nap and then debrief. I'm flexible."Tommy and Oliver both smirked and she rolled her eyes again, "I'll be out of here in ten minutes, be prepared for cuddling."

She was true to her word and when she emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later she discovered both men under the duvet, sound asleep. They'd left a space for her between them and she carefully crawled over Tommy to claim her spot. As soon as she lay down, Tommy rolled over and pulled her arm over his waist. She tucked her knees behind his and laced their fingers together. Oliver rolled over and spooned Felicity from behind, placing his hand over her heart. As her own eyes grew heavy she decided that cuddling first was nice, but they were definitely going to debrief later. Hell, they'd debrief while she ate a Poptart, because she, Felicity Smoak, was a multitasker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I have more moments planned from their lives together.


End file.
